Protective armor such as body armor has been used for many years to provide protection from various objects which can cause bodily harm, including projectiles such as bullets, pointed objects such as knives and swords, blasts and shrapnel generated by explosive devices and the like. In the past, protective armor was rigid and heavy while modem armor, such as that fabricated from aramid fibers, for example KEVLAR, is more flexible and lightweight. However, there is often a tradeoff in that armor that is more flexible and lightweight often provides less protection than armor that is rigid and heavy.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for protective armor that is lightweight and versatile but that also provides a high degree of protection.